


Poe Dameron, Spice Runner

by DustinMcDreamy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Degrading Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dubious Consent, Established Poe Dameron/Finn, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Poe Likes It And Gets Into It, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Prostitution, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Sex, Spanking, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustinMcDreamy/pseuds/DustinMcDreamy
Summary: After everything has settled down, Finn finally discusses Poe's past, and Poe quickly figures out that Finn is not very pleased with Poe.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Poe Dameron, Spice Runner

The war was finally won. They had taken down the entire Final Order fleet, the command ship with every high-ranking dictator within Kylo Ren's dictatorship blew up thanks to Finn and Jannah.

They had sacrificed many under his watch as the new Co-General of the Rebellion. The guilt was weighing heavy on him. He was so incredibly thankful the civilian fleets appeared when they did. Second later, and the rest of the Rebellion may have been wiped out.

There was a lot to re-organize and plan now that he was in charge and Leia was gone. There were very little plans for what to do with the galaxy post-war, mostly because they were never really sure when the end would come.

Poe was in his and Finn's recently crafted office, now that there could be some permanence and settling without worrying about packing up quickly and evading incoming threats, when Finn came into the room.

"Do you have a moment?" Finn asked.

"I always have time for my sexy Co-General, Destroyer of The First Order," Poe said seductively.

"I wanted to discuss your life on Kijimi," Finn said. Poe's smile quickly turned stoic. It was bad enough he had a past he wasn't proud of, but he was still grieving the planet and all the innocent lives lost on it. 

"Do we have to talk about it now?" Poe asked.

"If we're going to be in a relationship, I should know about your past and what you've done. I can't trust a boyfriend who keeps secrets from me," Finn said.

"What about you keeping secrets from me? Rey being a Palpatine?"

"That's obviously not my news to share, Poe, and you know that," Finn replied sternly. "Tell me about you being a spice runner."

"Why is it important to you?" Poe asked.

"Because we haven't had a whole lot of time to share a lot about each other and I want to know who I'm laying in bed with every night and running this Alliance with!" Finn asked.

"Fine," Poe replied, annoyed. "What do you want to know?"

"How'd you start?" Finn asked.

"After my mother passed, I wanted to get as far away from home as possible. Kijimi was as good a place as any, except I didn't have many skills. I did odd jobs just trying to get enough for food when I met Zorii. She found me in a bar and was trying to sell me some but instead I asked her how I get a job selling it. She could probably tell I couldn't actually afford it and I joined their gang. I earned the money I needed to live. Then Kylo's First Order came around and the Alliance became the rebellion again. I owed it to my mother's memory to join like she had so I left, stealing Zorii's ship to do it."

Finn just stared at Poe and slowly approached. "So, you had a home, and you ran from it? Because you thought it'd be what, fun?"

Poe scoffed. "No, I didn't do it for _fun_. I was _grieving_!"

"Well some of us didn't get the opportunity to have a home or family to grieve. We didn't get a choice to do bad things. But you willingly left and then _chose _to run spice!" Finn yelled angrily.

"I bet you'd find the threat of starvation to be very convincing!" Poe yelled back.

"You know what I think about all of your excuses?" Finn asked fiercely.

"What?" Poe snarkily responded. Finn quickly spun Poe around and slammed him down on the table. Poe grunted, not reacting defensively because he wasn't expecting anything. He wasn't even sure of what was happening to him was really happening. He felt Finn grab his two hands and yank them behind his back before he felt restraining cuffs wrap around his wrists and click closed.

"Finn!? What the hell are you doing!?" Poe demanded to know.

"If we're going to lead together and be together, you need to learn a little respect and check your privilege. You were given a lot more than many in this galaxy were, and you need to be taught a lesson on what it means to endure real pain," Finn explained. Poe felt his pants quickly shucked down to his ankles, leaving his bare ass exposed in the air. He felt Finn's palm crash against one of his cheeks, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Finn!" Poe exclaimed. Finn only responded in turn by spanking the same spot once again, receiving another yelp from Poe. 

"I don't know if a criminal is fit to run the new Alliance," Finn said before smacking Poe's ass again. The skin ws reddening from the impacts of Finn's hand. "I think you need to prove to me that you're a changed man, a good man." He spanked Poe a fourth time, the sound of the clap echoed in the walls.

"Ow!" Poe exclaimed. "I am! I am! I'm a good man!"

"Hmmm, I don't know," Finn said as he rubbed his hand over Poe's smooth, bubbled bottom. "I think I see a bad boy bent over this table." He spanked the other cheek this time, giving a rest to the right half of Poe's ass. While it still stung, he was greatly relieved to have his other cheek receive a break as it was getting numb and tender.

"I've dedicated the last decade and a half to the rebellion! I've atoned!" Poe begged.

"Hmmm," Finn said as he pulled Poe's cheeks apart, exposing his hair-lined crevice and furry hole. "Did you ever sell this hole of yours for money on Kijimi?"

"What?" Poe asked. Finn clarified his question by bringing another smack on Poe's ass.

"I said; Did. You. Ever. Sell. This. Hole?" Finn ended his sentence by shoving his unlubed finger inside of Dameron, making him squeal and jump a little, but Finn firmly held him in place.

"Yes," Poe whimpered. Finn spanked the cheek again, his seventh altogether, while his spare hand was firmly gripping onto Poe's ass, with his hooked finger holding onto his hole.

"Yes, what?" Finn asked. "Be clear with me, Poe."

"Yes, I sold my hole," Poe whimpered.

"You whored _my _hole out?" Finn asked with a dominating tone.

"Yes, I whored your hole out to others, sir," Poe moaned. 

"_Others_!?" Finn asked, spanking his left cheek for the fourth time, his eight spank in total. "How many men have you let be inside you before me?"

"I don't know," Poe replied.

"You don't _know_!?" Finn didn't alternate to the right cheek again, the left one got its fifth in a row. Poe let out a loud shriek of pain at the impact.

"I lost count."

"Lost count," FInn scoffed as he slapped Poe's sore cheek one more time. Poe's ass was as red as Kylo's Lightsaber by this point. "I can't believe I'm dating a filthy cock slut. You're probably not even tight for me anymore."

Finn got up and left Poe bent over the table. He moved to the other side and Poe looked straight at his crotch as he field of view was only Finn undoing hsi fasteners and then reading down into his Alliance slacks to pull out his raging erection. Poe's own hard on under the table bounced with excitement when he saw how beautiful his new boyfriend's member was.This was certainly not how he was expecting to finally see it.

"Let's put that slutty mouth of yours to good work," Finn ordered. He grabbed the back of Poe's head and grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled Poe roughly onto his dick. "Keep that mouth open." Finn thrusted his hips into Poe's mouth, doing all the work for his retrained hostage boyfriend.

Poe was secretly loving the taste of Finn breach his mouth and repeatedly reach down his throat. His throat could handle more than he could ensure anymore spanking. Finn's cock was getting well-lubricated in Poe's mouth from the saliva and precum intertwining. 

Finn withdrew himself and Poe tried to inch his head forward to get more, but Finn's firm hand held him in place. "You can get more of what _you _ want once you prove to me that you deserve it," Finn said. 

"Yes, sir," Poe replied.

"Stick your tongue out," Finn ordered. Poe did as instructed to, and Finn grabbed onto his cock, hitting it repeatedly on Poe's tongue, the sides of his mouth, and cheeks, leaving little stains of saliva and precum on their marks.

Finn let go of Poe's hair and moved behind him. "Don't move a muscle."

"Yes, sir," Poe repeated. He heard a cap be removed off of something and he felt Finn get closer to him. Suddenly, without warning, he felt two slick fingers shoot up inside of him causing him to yelp, arch his head up, and shoot forward. Finn slapped Poe's ass as a reprimand. 

"I said don't move," Finn replied sternly. "Don't you even think about running away from your punishment."

"I'm so sorry, sir," Poe apologized. "I can behave, sir."

"Good," Finn said. He worked his fingers in and out of Poe, making him moan as he pushed against Poe's prostate and pried him open. "I can't believe so many men have been here already, you insatiable cock slut. I bet you've been craving mine for so long. Haven't you?"

"Yes, sir, I want it so bad," Poe moaned. "I've always wanted you so bad."

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Finn ordered.

"I want you to fill me up, sir. I want to you fuck my ass hard and rough, sir," Poe begged.

Finn removed his fingers from Poe's ass and stood up behind Poe. He coated his dick with more lubricant and hit the tip of his cock against Poe's puckered entrance. Poe desperately to push his ass back onto it immediately, but he restrained himself to please Finn. It took every amount of resolve in him to prove that he could be a good boy.

"I know you're fighting yourself. You just want to impale yourself onto me right now, don't you, you filthy slut? Your hole is craving my cock, it needs my hard cock inside it, doesn't it?" Finn asked.

'It does, sir," Poe replied with a whimper.

"What are you waiting for?" Finn asked. Poe knew this was a test, not an invitation.

"I am waiting for your permission, sir. I am a good boy, sir. I live to please you, sir. I do not act without your permission or command, sir," Poe explained.

"Very good boy," Finn said. "Your restraint will be rewarded."

Finn slid himself into Poe, causing the general to moan with pleasure as he felt Finn's hardness breach him. Every cell in his body felt euphoric when Finn's pelvis was completely pressed on his ass and he was completely attached to his co-general.

"You only feel complete like this, don't you, Poe?" Finn asked.

"Yes, sir," Poe replied.

"And I'm the only one that can make you feel this way, right?" 

"Yes, sir."

"This is _my _hole now, and you're not going to be giving it to anybody else, right?"

"This hole is yours, sir, only yours."

"Good." Finn grabbed on tight to the sides of Poe's plump ass and used the new leverage to pull himself out and back into Poe at a steady pace. He applied good pressure with his thrusts to ensure Poe's ass and prostate were properly impacted. Poe let out a high octave pleasurous scream with every impact, thoroughly enjoying his punishment.

"You've got a lot of atonement to do, Spice Runner," Finn said. "You're going to serve the New Republic, and you're going to serve me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I live to serve, sir," Poe moaned.

"You look so pretty like this, bent over, that fat ass taking my cock. You probably fetched a pretty penny in the day, didn't you? But you became used, second-hand. Look at the cheap slut you've become. You should be paying others to fill you up," Finn lectured as he continued to pump himself into Poe.

Poe had no response, his brain was wiped blank. He was in a blissful trance of ecstasy. His only thought was on how good Finn felt inside of his ass right now. He felt Finn remove himself completely, and he immediately ached for more.

"Stand up and turn around," Finn ordered. Poe did as instructed and he was facing Finn. The seriousness on his face was immensely attractive to Poe. He loved someone else taking charge for once.

"Put your arms on the table behind you and brace to support yourself," Finn instructed.

Poe did as instructed and gave Finn a nod. Finn got low to lift Poe's legs. He was now supporting his weight on his arms. Finn maneuvered a bit to get Poe's ankles on his shoulders and he stood back up. Poe's ass was now in the air, pressed against Finn's cock. Poe was folded in half between Finn and this desk, but it was so arousing for him. Finn guided his cock back to Poe's hole and slid in again. Poe's face scrunched itself as he was penetrated. Finn's cock throbbed inside of him at the sight of such a cute face.

"I wanted to see your face as I fucked you. I wanted those eyes focused on me. I want to see what expressions you make when I ram into your prostate. I want to see the faces a bitch makes," Finn explained.

Finn fucked Poe well, his thrusts elicited a bunch of expressions and emotions on Poe's face. Poe tried his hardest to stay focused on Finn, but his eyes just wanted to roll to the back of his head.

He groaned and whined as Finn's cock jackhammered away at Poe's insides, stimulating every sensitive nerve he had within him. He was so hard and leaking, but he couldn't stroke himself because not only was he support himself above this desk, but Finn hadn't given him permission to.

Finn's breathing and panting was picking up, his master was close to orgasming. "I'm going to breed you," Finn said. "I'm going to paint the inside of you with my load. I bet you love guys ejaculating in you."

"Yes, sir. Give me your load, sir," Poe whimpered out. He was overstimulated too. He wanted to come too so badly.

A few more grunts and he felt Finn shoot his manhood inside of him. He felt the warm liquid fill the space inside of him. Finn slowly slid out of Poe and carefully maneuvered himself to set Poe's feet gently on the ground.

"You've been a very good boy, Poe Dameron. I will allow you to orgasm," Finn said. Finn reached down and grabbed Poe's erection and began to stroke it. It felt electrifying and Poe began to pant as he got closer to climax.

He felt himself shoot his own load and he opened his eyes. It was dark, but he remembered where he was; he was asleep, naked in his bed, with Finn's arm around him. He felt himself laying in his own spunk. Finn groaned and stirred behind him.

"You 'kay?" Finn mumbled, still heavily asleep. He was barely hanging onto consciousness to carry this conversation.

"Yeah," Poe said. "Just a dream."

"Bad one?" Finn asked.

"Uhhhh...nope, not at all," Poe said sheepishly.

"That's good."

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"About the spice runner thing,.....are you sure you're okay with it?" Poe asked.

"Yeah, babe. We've all had rough pasts. We did what we had to survive," Finn said.

"Oh..ok. Just making sure," Poe said, trying to hide the slight disappointment in his voice before getting comfortable again, trying to go back asleep so hopefully he could recreate the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I tried to give it an acceptable ending given the nature. I didn't want to reflect Finn badly but I got the idea and wanted to run with it.


End file.
